


There's a Catboy in the Cabin

by Rainy_Summer



Series: It's a Feline World [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angsty and Scared Hyungwon, Catboy AU, Confused Minhyuk, M/M, catboy hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer/pseuds/Rainy_Summer
Summary: Minhyuk didn't plan to be stranded in a cabin in the woods on a stormy night, especially not with a whiny catboy named Hyungwon.





	There's a Catboy in the Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "There's a Catboy on the Couch" and "There's a Catboy on the Corner" first. Thank you.

Minhyuk didn't plan to be stranded in a cabin in the woods on a stormy night, especially not with a whiny catboy named Hyungwon.  
Minhyuk planned to spend some time with Changkyun since the chestnut haired catboy already warmed up to him. He thought that the catboy deserves to wind out after all his hardships to find Jooheon and all his internal struggle at the thought that the silver haired boy doesn't really like him.  
Minhyuk decided that on that Saturday, after dropping of at the office to file important documents, Minhyuk would immediately rush to the cabin on his own to prepare everything and would ask his friend Seungcheol, an intern who's shift ends at noon, to fetch Changkyun. The two already met when Minhyuk brought Changkyun to the office once to cheer him up when Jooheon ceased to visit him (God bless the paper shredder for entertaining Changkyun for a bit.) Changkyun likes him because the other promised to introduce him to his hybrid friend named Jeonghan.  
Minhyuk got everything prepared for their 2 days and 1 night stay and was only waiting for Changkyun when Seungcheol called him.  
"Hyung, I'm already here, I brought him with me but I need to go. Jeonghan is throwing a fit again. I'll leave him now, just get him. Bye hyung."  
"Tha--," the line was cut.  
Minhyuk went out of the cabin to meet Changkyun at the entrance. To his shock, instead of a chestnut haired catboy, he was met with a sleepy raven haired one.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
"You kidnapped me," Hyungwon accused him for God knows how many times.  
"For the last time Hyungwon, you know I didn't. You came here on your own decision."  
"No, your henchman took me here!"  
"The said henchman was supposed to take Changkyun but you volunteered yourself. Be thankful that your mistakes did not get you kidnapped for real."  
He called Seungcheol to ask him why he brought Hyungwon instead of Changkyun when he clearly know who Changkyun is.  
"Hyung, you asked me to fetch your catboy and there were three when I arrived at your apartment. The tall catboy looked like he's expecting someone so I thought you're referring to him since he didn't complain when I asked him to get inside the car. I even told him 'hi, my name is Seungcheol' and he was like, 'yeah, l was expecting you, what took you so long?' like I owe him something and I swear Jeonghan's bratty personality doesn't even compare to his stuck up attitude so I stopped engaging him in conversations."  
He heard someone scream, "I'm not bratty, stop slandering me!" before the line was cut off.  
He contacted Kihyun immediately to explain because he's sure as hell that his friend would issue a shoot to kill order for him for 'kidnapping' his precious catboy.  
"Oh," his bestfriend exclaimed. "He must have confused Seungcheol with Seungkwan, our company messenger. I called home to tell Hyungwon that I'll be home late but I'll send Seungkwan to give him his favorite shrimp tempura as an apology. Just bring him home safe, Min. Have a safe trip."  
Minhyuk decided to just go home because there's no way for them to enjoy together when the catboy obviously hates him for reasons Minhyuk doesn't even know what.  
Planning is Minhyuk's thing even if most of the time, he acts solely base on his impulse. Doing things according to plan is a different story, especially when the weather is out to sabotage his. plans.  
Blame it on Minhyuk for not listening on the weather forecast before planning out a trip but how was he going to know that a storm was brewing when the sun was shining brightly when he left the office.  
He ended up stuck inside the cabin with a very whiny Hyungwon, because it's already too dangerous to travel back home.  
"You kidnapped me," The catboy started again while sitting on a wooden chair and glaring at him.  
"You planned this."  
"You're going to kill me."  
"You'll bury my body, deep into the woods."  
"You'll tell them that I went missing because of the storm."  
"They'll believe you and you'll get away with your crime."  
"Hyungwon, please stop." he begged the tall catboy while massaging his temple. His patience with the raven haired boy was wearing thin and he's on the verge of acting up on the catboy's suggestions, Kihyun's wrath be damned.  
"It's true! I really hate you!" The catboy screamed at him before throwing an unopened cup of ramyeon at his head.  
Minhyuk breathe and counted from 10 to 1 before picking up the cup of ramyeon on the floor and placing it on the center table. He took a sip from his glass of water before calmly speaking to the catboy.  
"You're tired Hyungwon, I think it's time for you to go to bed. Sleep." He walked towards the hybrid, his glass of water still in his hand just incase he needed something to calm himself with. "I'll wake you up when it's safe to leave." He forced out a smile.  
The catboy was agitated by his invasion of personal space. "I don't trust you, get away from me!" He shouted before pushing Minhyuk.  
It wasn't the first time that he fell victim to Hyungwon's outburst. It was the second time that the catboy hurt him physically. However, unlike the first time, Minhyuk wasn't left unharmed. Shards of glass were buried deep into his palm. Minhyuk retreated to the bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit (Which he was hoping to be there since he didn't bring one himself) without giving the catboy a single glance.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
Minhyuk took his time cleaning ang wrapping his hand. Thankfully, there were bandages inside the medicine cabinet or Minhyuk would've sacrificed his shirt.  
When he came out of the bathroom, Hyungwon was sitting on the floor, stupidly picking glass shards with his bare hands. He sighed before retrieving cotton balls and betadine inside the bathroom. He marched towards the catboy and grabbed his hands. He saw multiple small cuts before the catboy pulled his hands away.  
Minhyuk threw the cotton and betadine to the catboy's chest. "Fine, go fix yourself, do whatever you want, I don't care."  
He marched towards one of the bedrooms. He was about to lock himself inside when he heard the catboy speak.  
"You're going to leave me here, just like you did before. You're going to leave me here so that you can have Kihyun for yourself."  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
Minhyuk already finished all of his works and was allowed to leave the office earlier that usual. Kihyun was still out on a business trip so he decided to grab his dinner at McDonalds. He decided to walk and enjoy the city's night view. That's when he saw figure crouching on the sidewalk.  
Upon walking closer to the figure, (because Minhyuk doesn't know stranger danger), Minhyuk noticed a pair of fluffy ears peeking on top of the figures head.  
The figure probably noticed Minhyuk approaching him and he expectantly looked up to him, probably hoping that he'll give him some spare coins.  
"Hello!" the catboy visibly flinched from the volume of his voice. Minhyuk also sat on side walk to be on the same eye level as the catboy, outright ignoring passersby's stare.  
"Are you lost? Do you need help? I can help you go home."  
The catboy stared at him before shaking his head.  
"Oh... Where do you live."  
"H-here," the catboy answered shamefully though Minhyuk took notice of his deep voice.  
"Here? You live on the street?"  
The catboy looked down and nodded. As if to embarrassed the catboy further, his stomach suddenly let out a growl.  
Minhyuk let out a chuckle. "What's your name."  
"Hyungwon."  
"Hi Hyungwon," he said as he ruffled the catboy's hair. "My name is Minhyuk. Would you like to grab some. dinner with me?"  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
That night, Minhyuk didn't only take Hyungwon to McDonalds. He also took him home.  
He let Hyungwon sleep on his bed, with him because Hyungwon weirdly wouldn't let him sleep on the couch. He also lent him his clothes to change into.  
Minhyuk woke up to his alarm and was reminded of his own business trip. He was bound to leave at noon.  
"Listen," he started as the catboy was eating breakfast, "I washed your old clothed but you can throw them away if you want to. You can just borrow from me."  
"It's fine, Master, I'll still wear them. Thank you!" Hyungwon answered despite a mouthful of pancakes  
"Just call me Minhyuk, Hyungwonnie." He ruffled the catboy's hair.  
"Okay Minhyuk, thank you!"  
He hesitated for a bit before calling the catboy's attention once again.  
"Hyungwonnie," he softly called.  
"Hmm?"  
"I have to leave later?"  
"For office?"  
Minhyuk shook his head. "For a business trip."  
"Oh," the catboy dropped his fork. "Am I supposed to leave as well?"  
"No, Hyungwon. This is your home now. I'll be back after a week."  
The catboy still looked sad at the prospect of being left on his own.  
Minhyuk gently placed his hands on the catboy's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry that I have to leave you a day after adopting you, but I promise I'll be back soon. You wouldn't even notice that I was gone. My roommate will also return tonight so you'll not be alone. He's a good cook."  
"Will he not kick me out?"  
"He wouldn't," He assured the catboy. "I'll write him a note."  
One week however ended up being extended for a month and when he came back, Hyungwon doesn't like him anymore. Instead, he was all cuddly with Kihyun.  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
Minhyuk took a deep breath before marching back to the catboy who's still stubbornly sitting on the floor. He picked him up and sat him back on the wooden chair.  
"I left for a business trip and when I came back, you don't even want to talk to me even if I try so hard. Why do you act like I'm still the one at fault? What's so difficult to understand about business trip? I think you're only giving me shallow reasons for you to continue acting like a brat."  
"I'm a part cat!" Hyungwon screamed at him. "Even if the human space in my head can understand, the cat part of my brain insists that when someone leaves, they won't come back because they don't really care. When someone leaves, it means I'm being abandoned...again."  
Oh, Minhyuk thought. He wasn't expecting that. He thought that the catboy was just acting out because he decided he likes his roommate better.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized once again. "I didn't know that I was sending that kind of message to you. I'm sorry, Hyungwon. I should habe explained better."  
The catboy only looked down.  
"Wait. What about me taking Kihyun for myself?"  
"Don't act so innocent!"  
"I really don't know!" Minhyuk swore that if Hyungwon's glare was a knife, his entire body would already be divided into thousands of pieces.  
"I saw the pictures," Hyungwon said accusingly. "There were words written at the back. 'I love you', 'another month with you', 'bear with me some more'. I'm not dumb like Changkyun. I'm not gullible like Wonho. I know for a fact that you're not just roommates. You're not just friends."  
Trust Kihyun to put Minhyuk in a very difficult place. All these times, he thought Kihyun was always the one cleaning up after him. It's a surprise that it's the other way around.  
"Hyungwon," he placed his hands firmly on the catboy's shoulders even if the said catboy flinched at his touch. "We broke up, more that a year ago. We're friends. Roommates. Practical people who are trying to split bills."  
"Why would he keep those pictures if you're just a friend to him?"  
"God, I don't know! He's the one keeping them, not me? Why ate you asking me? Ask me! I don't even know what kind of relationship the two of you actually have."  
He regretted saying the last sentence when Hyungwon started crying.  
"I don't even know either."  
"Hyungwon, I'm sor--"  
"What kind of relationships do hybrids have with their human? Do you really put a label to that? Isn't it simply 'the master and the pet'? When the master found a new source of happiness, we'll be discarded. Forgotten. When Kihyun realized that he still likes you, where do you think will I go?"  
"Nowhere because you'll stay," He reassured the catboy while the latter smiled bitterly.  
"You're only saying that. Do you know why I was on the street? My former master threw e out when he found a girlfriend. A girlfriend who obviously hated me. Soon, my master decided that I wasn't needed anymore. So he left me. On the street. I waited nut he never came back."  
"But I found you and I took you with me, remember?"  
"But you left. Kihyun took care of me. But when you came back, I saw the way he looks at you. I got scared. I'll be left with no one again."  
Minhyuk kept quiet as he tried to think of a way to think to convince the hybrid that no one, not him, not Kihyun, is going to leave him.  
"It's hard to trust, right," he sat on the floor where Hyungwon was earlier. "It's hard to trust when you've experienced the same thing over and over again. It's hard to trust when you're scared."  
"Hyungwon, I really wanted to help you. That's why I took you home. So, even if you don't like me. I will continue to help you. Even if you don't believe me, I will continue to reassure you that you'll not be alone again."  
He cupped the catboy's face before standing up and heading to his room.  
"Get some sleep. We'll go home tomorrow."  
=￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣==￣ω￣=  
The drive back home was uncharacteristically quiet. Minhyuk couldn't help but miss Hyungwon's whining. It's better that the awkward silence or the play pretend that the other is bot existing.  
Kihyun was the one to welcome them from the door. He immediately enveloped Hyungwon in a tight hug before the catboy retreated to Kihyun's room. He went pass through Kihyun and greeted Changkyun.  
He felt a pat on his shoulder as he was about to enter his room.  
"Long day, huh?" Kihyun noticed how tired he was.  
"You have no idea. You really have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> When I was starting this series, I intended for it to be fluffy. The problem lies among my fingers, they do have a mind of they're own so they made Wonho and I.M sad catboys in this series. Now, they're coming after Hyungwon. This is kind of hanging, so, another follow up story to this will soon be posted. Thank you for your kudos and comments, I really do appreciate them.


End file.
